I wszyscy razem w głos
I wszyscy razem w głos - piosenka śpiewana przez Kowalskiego, Doktora Bulgota i innych bohaterów w odcinkuPowrót Zemsty Doktora Bulgota. Śpiewanie było wymuszone przez Zmutowane MP3. Tekst polski Szeregowy: ''Jejku jej!'' thumb|right|260 px Kowalski: Nie patrz tam Rico '(z Mortem na brodzie): ''Ej, zarościk mam! '''Julian: Pudełko me nagle rozrosło się I unosi się hen To straszne wiem. Mort: Król jakoś dziwnie nasz gada Mam lęk, że to może być wada Julian: Mam wielką chętkę, by tak wam nadawać Mort: Straszne to jest, brzydkie i złe Julian: Co ja zrobić mam ?'' ''Śpiewać się chce.... Kowalski: Chwila' !'' Ja wyjaśnienie mam ! '''Bulgot: Zachowaj je dla dam' Kowalski: Odejdź precz ja poważnie' !'' '''Bulgot: Ja się tylko z tobą drażnię! Kowalski: A więc... Gdy połączymy mą baterię i... Bulgot: Mój diabolizer bardzo, bardzo zły Kowalski: Juliana player MP3 Bulgot: Powstanie to coś, co na nas tak patrzy Kowalski i Bulgot:'' I wszyscy razem w głos'' Wszyscy razem w głos Wszyscy śpiewać muszą w głos Taki już twój los, aby modulować głos Bo dziś wszyscy muszą dać GŁOS GŁOS GŁOS GŁOS GŁOS GŁOS GŁOS! Kowalski: I całe zoo jest pod wielkim tym kloszem. Bulgot: Zauważyłem też, nie nudź proszę Kowalski: Mamy Broadway tu przymusowy Bulgot: Rymy nam płyną prosto z głowy Kowalski: I gdy pomylisz dźwięk Bulgot: To słuszny będzie lęk Kowalski: To tworzysko wyda sąd Bulgot: Zostanie po nas tylko swąd Kowalski i Bulgot: I wszyscy razem w głos Wszyscy razem w głos Wszyscy śpiewać muszą w głos Taki już twój los, aby modulować głos Bo dziś wszyscy muszą dać GŁOS GŁOS GŁOS GŁOS GŁOS GŁOS GŁOS GŁOS GŁOS GŁOS GŁOS GŁOS GŁOS GŁOS! Bulgot: Słuchaj mnie pingwinie ty Kowalski: Słucham więc delfinie mdły, ach ty ! Bulgot: Trzeba działać szybko Kowalski: Bo skończy się to brzydko Tekst oryginalny Kowalski: Wait, I think I can explain!thumb|right|260 px Bulgot: It would be extremely lame. Kowalski: Do you mind? This is science! Bulgot: It's a kind of weird alliance. Kowalski: Yes! Take my experimental power cell. Bulgot: Add the Diaboligizer's evil spell. Kowalski: Plus Julien's MP3 player. Bulgot: The combo that makes this musical slayer. Both: Now everybody sing! Everybody sing! Everybody has to sing! You don't have a choice, but to modulate your voice, Because everybody must Everybody: Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing! Kowalski: The zoo is caught in an energy bubble. Bulgot: It's a melodious sort of trouble. Kowalski: Like Broadway but involuntary. Bulgot: Don't need a rhyming dictionary. Kowalski: And if you're out of key, Bulgot: The last thing you will see, Kowalski: Is this mutant talent judge, Bulgot: Who evidently holds a grudge! Both: Now everybody sing! Everybody sing! Everybody has to sing! You don't have a choice, so raise your pretty voice, Because everybody must Everybody: Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing! Bulgot: Now listen to me, pen-gyu-in! Kowalski: I'm all earholes, dolph-uh-in! Bulgot: We have to think fast! Kowalski: Before the sonic blast- AHH! Kategoria:Piosenki z serii Madagaskar Kategoria:Piosenki z serialu Pingwiny z Madagaskaru